Searcher Boss
The is one of the secret type of Searchers and a boss-like enemy appearing in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description This type of Searcher is actually just an oversized Searcher that is three times bigger than its normal variants, and wears a top hat-like fedora. It is the second biggest enemy, the largest being Bertrum Piedmont including his body. Behavior It behaves much like the original Searchers, as it will follow Henry upon noticing him and then attempt to attack him. However, it moves rather slowly and has a much higher amount of health and damage hits than its original variants. Strategy The ink toy needs to be changed to Boris and the player is required to go down the angel path room to be able to activate the levers leading to this boss fight. This change makes it impossible to use the Tommy gun during the fight. Similar to trying to acquire the Tommy gun when going down the demon path, the player must make it to the last mission without dying a single time. To prevent receiving heavy damage while facing against the Searcher Boss with a melee weapon instead of the Tommy gun, try going behind one of the fences from the low area of the Heavenly Toys room. It can take about 20 hits from the axe or almost 80 hits from the Gent pipe before being defeated. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall After pulling two previous levers from the secret area of the toy machine room, activating the third final lever will cause the Searcher Boss to spawn in the Heavenly Toys room. The fight will begin upon approaching closer as it seems to be considered like a boss battle, suggested by its name. If getting hit by the Searcher Boss at least two times from getting too near, Henry will get killed and send him to the Bendy statue from the power hallway to respawn, starting three fight tasks all over again. The Searcher Boss is also a part of the task of unlocking the secret hidden hall in Chapter 1 that will later be accessible upon replaying the game. Successfully killing the Searcher Boss will completely finish the third last task while re-opening the door to the room dedicated to Alice, along with a sudden horror vision happening for a brief moment. Trivia * There are few differences for the Searcher Boss in Chapter 3's first release before the release of Chapter 4: ** The Searcher Boss does not wear a fedora. ** While lacking the "horror hallucination" after defeating the Searcher Boss, the rumble plays instead, turning out to be a reference to the rumble at the end of Chapter 1 right after opening the door to the morgue. ** The Searcher Boss could be reached without changing the ink toy, regardless of the path taken. Meaning it was possible to fight him using the Tommy Gun, with a total amount of 30 shots to kill the Searcher Boss. * While the Searcher Boss's name is not mentioned in-game, its name can be found if one were able to look into the game's coding. * The music that plays when the Searcher Boss appear is "The Searchers", which is the soundtrack used for Chapter 2 when fighting a pack of Searchers. Gallery HatSearcher.png|Close view of the Searcher Boss. HatSearcher2.png|Ditto. SercherBossNiceHat.png|The Searcher Boss before going after Henry for attack. GiantAttack.png|The Searcher Boss chasing Henry through the toy machine room. Boss Searcher chassing Henry.jpg|The Searcher Boss chasing Henry in Heavenly Toys room. GiantSearcherSpawned.jpg|The Searcher Boss in its old version spawned after Henry pulls the final lever, before Chapter 4. Tumblr oyx4zkW8KL1tn9inco1 1280.png|Henry shooting the Searcher Boss with the Tommy gun, before the release of Chapter 4. Seacher Boss.jpeg|The Searcher Boss at the left side of the view. ru:Огромный искатель pl:Gigantyczny Poszukiwacz Category:Character Bio Category:Antagonists